The Son of Thrawn
by GarthVader
Summary: This is a story that has been tossed around for YEARS..hoping to get it out there...its about the Son of Thrawn, Sorth'raw'nerudo who becomes a Jedi and helps the galaxy
1. Background introduction

Timeline:

Year 1: Empire formed (ROTS), Luke and Leia born, so is Hexor

Year 10: Sorth'raw'nerudo is born. Luke and Leia are 10.

Year 20: Deathstar is Destroyed (ANH), Luke and Leia are 19

Year 23: Battle of Hoth, Imperial Occupation of Bespin (ESB), Luke and Leia are 22

Year 24: Battle of Endor, Death of Jabba, Yoda, Palpatine, and Vader who is redeemed as Anakin (ROTJ)…Rebellion decides to keep Empire Calander… Battle of Bakura (Truce of Bakura) Luke and Leia are 23

Year 26: Paige Storrs is born. Luke and Leia are 25

Year 29: Thrawn emerges from unknown regions and nearly topples new republic (Thrawn Trilogy) Luke and Leia are 28. Sorth is frozen in carbonite

Year 30: Reborn Emperor (Dark Empire) Luke and Leia are 29

Year 31: Luke forms the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV (I, Jedi; Jedi Academy Trilogy) Luke and Leia are 30. (it is about this time, I see the Darksaber, Children of the Jedi, and the Jedi Academy and Outcast games taking place)

Year 39: The Empire uses a conman to decieve the galaxy that Thrawn is alive. Luke and Mara marry. (Hand of Thrawn duology and whatever comic was the marriage of Luke and Mara) Luke and Leia are 38. Paige Storrs goes to the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV (she is 13). Sorth is unfrozen from carbonite.

Year 43: The young Jedi knights are training well (Young Jedi Knights) Luke and Leia are 42.

Year 44: My series/ story. Paige is 18, Thrawn is 23 (in looks and physique, in reality, he is 34). Luke and Leia are 43. Hexor is 43…

Year 45-49: Yuzzhan Vong invade. (NJO) Luke and Leia are 44  48

Year 54: The Killik's threaten the galaxy (The Dark Nest Trilogy) Luke and Leia are 53

Characters – New:

Paige Storrs, 18-years-old

Female Human

Daughter of Anna and Lucin Storrs

Balmorra

5'11, 120

Black Hair

Blue Eyes

Born two years after the battle of Endor (Galactic Year 26). Lived travelling around with her parents who were ex-imperial spies during the Galactic Civil War. They travelled from planet to planet seeing sights and getting close to her parents. When she turned 13 (Galactic Year 39, which the Camassi Document Crisis errupted), her parents were killed during the razing of Botha'wui's capital city. She took their shuttle to Yavin IV after noticing that she could use the force. She has been in training for five years under Master Jaden Corr.

Sorth'raw'nerudo, 23-years-old/33-years-old

Male Chiss

Son of Mitth'raw'nuruodo (commonly known as Grand Admiral Thrawn)

and Faran'thr'anaro (Anthra)

Csilla

5'11, 180

Black/blue hair

Solid Red Eyes

Blue Skin

Born ten years before the Battle of Yavin. He was raised by his mother on Csilla until it became known that Anthra was a spy for exiled Thrawn, which was about the time of the Death Star's destruction. They fled into the unknown regions looking for the then Vice Admiral. They never discovered his location. They decided to settle on a world they had discovered in the unknown regions they named Carasfer. They started to document the planet and discovered edible plants and meats. Over time, more people started to settle on Carasfer. Six years later, when he was sixteen (and two years before his fathers death), he took leadership of the colony. He had been charismatic and enthusiastic to the people of Carasfer.

At that time, another colony of people arrived on Carasfer and warred against the original settlers. After two years, the victory was given to the new settlers. Word had come out about the death of Thrawn and the son, whom was called Sorth, since his core name was also Thrawn, was unsettled with the news. The new colonists, for unknown regions, took the eighteen year old and froze him carbonite , though it was speculated that it was fear that drove them to do it.

He was frozen in carbonite until he was twenty-eight, though he still looked eighteen years old and his health was that of an eighteen year old. This was about the time of the Camaasi Crisis. He was unfrozen by a supporter of a forming rebellion on the planet – a twi'lek named Hexor Varell. Varell trained him in the force (he was an ex-imperial dark jedi whom had both trained and renounced the darkside during the Emperor Reborn crisis), which allowed Sorth to see through his blindness. Shortly after his release, the current colonists discovered his escape and hunted him. He and Hexor escaped quickly. They continued training travelling from place to place, helping others. It was thought that a clone of Thrawn helped Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker at the outbount flight project. The truth was – it was Sorth. Shortly after this – it was five years after his escape Carasfer, Sorth and Hexor went to Yavin IV…at this time he was chronologically 33 but in reality, 23

Hexor Varell, 43

Male Twi'lek

Parents unknown

Tatooine

7'1, 250

No hair

Black eyes,

Red skin

Hexor was born on Tatooine about the same time as Luke and Leia, in year 1. His parents died when he was an infant, so he was taken care of by a few of Jabba's cronies. When he turned fifteen, he started being a smuggler for Jabba and met famous men like Boba Fett and young Han Solo.

At the time of Jabba's death, he became lost, wandering the galaxy, until he stumbled upon Byss. He was originally going to be killed, until the Reborn Emperor (not known to the galaxy yet) had felt his power. He accepted and became a dark Jedi for Palpatine. Years later, he stumbled on to Luke Skywalker who had sucummed to the Darkside. He worked closly beside him as Luke made the code that shut down the World Devastators. Hexor thought that Luke was going to soon be Skywalker's apprentice during the crisis, when Luke would supposedly kill Palpatine. It never happened. But they had bonded slightly, and when Luke turned back to the lightside, Hexor renounced the Darkside as well. He fled, though, to Carasfer where he discovered a fledgling rebellion who was fighting an oppressive people that had declared war on them. He helped support them, and in the process saved Sorth'raw'nerudo from Carbonite. Training him to see in the force, they had to soon flee the planet. They stole a ship – a lambda class shuttle called 'Crimson'. They fled to various planets and helped people in need, and Sorth also continued his training under hexor. A few years later, they settled on Nuraan and helped the Empire of the Hand and arrainged for Luke and Mara to help excavate the Outbound Flight project wreckage. It was during this time, that he and Hexor modified the 'Crimson' with retractable missile ports (from a salvaged MissileBoat) and laser cannons on each wing with a dual-linked ion canon at its nose. They also increased the ships speed capabilities. The renamed the Vessel the 'Crimson Devilfish'. Soon after, they fled to Yavin IV to see if the Jedi needed any help…

Acknowledments:

Before I start this story, I need to pay Kudo's to LtCommanderSkywalker, a co-writer of the original story that was never finshed and abandoned. Without her input, this story line would not work. A few details have changed and the time line has changed. And this story is not as AU as the original work. In fact, I am trying to make this story as plausable as possible.

In the original story, Paige was the daughter of Luke Skywalker and Mara has been killed. We totally elimanated the Vong invasion. Fey'lya had started a new purge (but instead of killing the Jedi, he just had them arrested and placed on Myrkr). Also, Bail Organa had survived and resurfaced (amnesia for years). 

The Jedi were saved on Myrkr by Mara Jades unknown sister, Fiona Jade.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was alive (and not a clone) and had a friend kidnap Paige. Sorth (the love interst) had to rescue Paige and hired the help of Wedge Antille's and Tycho Celchu. Sorth was the son of Ysanne Isard and Thrawn.

Oh, and Jacen fell to the darkside, joined the Empire of the Hand which was going on the offensive against the Republic while Stent had assassinated Pellaeon and Ardiff had requested help from the Republic. Jacen changed his name to Necaj Olos…and the hand didn't get it…stupiiiiiiiiiiid.

A few details in this story may remain the same (that if Paige does happen to get kidnapped, Sorth hires Wedge and Tycho to help him) but a lot will change. A character may fall to the darkside, but I doubt it will be Jacen, if any.

So the overall plot – the main plot – will remain the same, but the changes will come to the side plots. You will only find out by reading the story of Paige Storrs and Sorth, the son of Grand Admiral Thrawn….

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the star wars universe, except maybe the three characters above (but Paige Storrs is based on Paige Skywalker, a character a ex-cowriter created). If it wasn't for Lucas arts and Mr. George Lucas, Star Wars would not exist today…So yeah…lets get to it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Son

1.

The Darkness of space was lonely. And Hyperspace was lonlier. And no one knew better then raven haired Paige Storrs. Paige was returning from a mission escorting a prince from Carasfer, a planet in the unknown regions. She had to escort Prince Trieste from Coruscant back to Carasfer after an important meeting. It went flawlessly. It was just that the prince was a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder – an insult she had been told while chatting with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker about war times. Leia said it to Han and now she was thinking it about a prince. She shuddered at the thought of Trieste's crooked nose, aggressive smile, and sharp eyes. Oh, and his manners were horrible. Constantly putting his arm on her shoulders, telling rude jokes - some that contained her – "just a joke, m'dear" he would always say afterwards. Even the escort mission, when she was alone in her XJ-class X-wing was constantly interuppted by Trieste trying to impress her with the size of his fleet or how many pounds he could benchpress.

Now Paige was trully alone and she was appreciative. She was heading home to Yavin IV where she was to continue her training as a Jedi. Her astromech droid in the back whistled its warning that they were about to be dropped out of hyperspace by Yavin if she didn't do it herself, and the result could be catastrophic. She immediately snapped out of her meditation cycle and dropped out of hyperspace, using the force to manipulate the lever. The starlines became stars and moons. The Gas giant of Yavin layed to her left. Coming around the otherside of the planet, she noticed the moon of Yavin IV – with three starfighters in orbit above it. She recognized them as an older x-wing – most likely Luke, a Z-95, which was probably her master Jaden Corr's and a modified shuttlecraft, which she recognized as the Jade Shadow, Mara Jade Skywalker's new craft.

She immediately thumbed on her crafts lasers. She wasn't sure, but she suspected that this welcoming committee was coming after her in a simulation of starfighter combat.

The sight of her master's craft coming towards her at full speed was evidence of that. Holding the controls tightly, she dove down, avoiding her master's lasers that appeared where her ship had been. Of course, they would all be using training settings, but the thrill was always worth it.

Twisting her craft, she pulled the nose upwards into the direction that the Z-95 was headed. It was still there, trying to turn to make another pass. She laughed and sped after it. R2-D3, her astromech droid beeped a warning that an X-wing was coming towards her tail.

_Damn it, Skywalker! _She cursed and twisted around in a tight leftward corkscrew and the other X-wings lasers missed. Fortunatly now, though, Jadens vessel was now in her sights. She angled towards its nose and shot a few lasers off towards it. It struck the Z-95, and Jaden had to spin to escape from the next barrage. It didn't save Paige though. A pair of lazers that she knew was from an X-wing craft slammed her vessel. Luke had pulled into targeting range. The Z-95 had known she was there…it was just sitting there as a distraction, and Paige had fallen for it. Gunning her engines, she spun down towards the atmosphere, sensing Luke and Jaden on her tail. At the last minute, she pulled up and noticed Jaden's vessel slip into the atmosphere with a bang. If her shields were up, then Jaden should not have a problem gaining control of the vessel. If not, well, there could be trouble. Mara's voice crackled into the comm.

"You know, you are lucky her shields were up, Paige. We may have been in a lot of trouble if they weren't." Mara drawled. Paige quickly apologized, and sped off towards the Shadow. She realized that Mara was there as an analyst, not as a fighter herself. Paige knew that in terms of simulation, Jaden was out. In the games, if any shot would have crippled or destroyed a craft, or if any other scenario would have done the same thing, the fight for that person was over. So now, it was just she and Skywalker. Flying under Mara's craft, she saw Luke's fighter waiting on the other side…was Luke waiting for her? The x-wing opened up, sending lasers careening at her vessel. She shot shots as well, taking the full brunt of the blasts on her shields – which happened to be full front. They hit Luke's craft, and they both pulled upwards, to avoid any other dangerous situations.

Her astromech droid, which she had nicknamed "Shrill", shrilled a high pitched note that told her that Luke had come up behind her. She cursed again and used the force to push Skywalker's X-wing. Completely not expecting it, Skywalkers craft veered slightly out of control. Killing her engines, she spun around, zinging him with lasers. Skywalker's ship came back into control and he quickly veered away. She went to follow him, and realized that the ship was unresponsive. She did everything she could, without shutting down. In minutes, it was over. The barrage of lasers released by Luke over took her vessel and the simulation screen below told her that her vessel had been destroyed.

Lukes voice was the next voice she heard on the comm.

"Good fight, Paige. Your force use took me for a surprise! Unfortunatly killing your engines and doing an oneeighty like that killed your vessel. Lets head back to the Academy." Luke said. She noticed Mara's vessel veering off towards the jungle moon and she shut her x-wing down and re-started it. It powered back up and she had full control of it. She flew down to the moons surface.

Upon landing, she opened the canopy to her vessel and immediately felt the jungle heat pouring on to her. She sighed and climbed out. Heading towards the Jedi temple, she felt a warning in the force, and heard a whistle from shrill. She spun to the left, watching Jaden's purple blade fall to where she was standing. She grabbed her own lightsaber – a double-hilt and ignited it, its orange blade lighting up the area. By this time, Jaden had swung again and Paige was able to block it easier on one of the two blades. She counter attacked, in which Jaden parried easily and thrust towards her midsection. Doing a backflip, she sucessfully missed the blade of her opponent but suceeded in clocking Jaden with a kick to the chin. She flew backwards and lost her blade. Now fully prone on the ground, Jaden groaned. Paige sighed and picked up Jaden's lightsaber hilt. She walked over to Jaden who stared at the approaching Jedi. Jaden stood up and used the force to rip her blade out of Paige's grasp. The blades were re-ignited and the fight was on again. This time, Paige was heavily on the defensive. She had to parry constantly from Jaden's double blade. And it didn't help that being a twi'lek made Jaden more athletic. A timed kick sent Paige sprawling, but she quickly recovered and prepared for more attacks. Jaden was at battle-ready but seemed spent. Paige charged, double blades blazing. She leaped at the last minute over Jaden's head and came down behind her. Her blade stopped a millimeter from the opponent, meaning victory for Paige. Until she heard a snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting behind her and the blade poking at her neck.

She shut down her lightsaber to stare into the face of Mara Jade Skywalker. She laughed.

"That was good, Paige. But, you kept yourself focused on Jaden. You never even felt or saw me walk in. In a real battle, your opponent may be willing to sacrifice one to end your life, as I used this example to demonstrate. But still, excellent work," Mara told her. Paige nodded then asked:

"If I didn't focus on Jaden, I would have lost to her. Shouldn't you focus on battle?"

"Of course you should, but also on the environment and who is also around. Remember, if this were an enemy stronghold, you would have died if you didn't pay attention to the surrounding area. You need to be able to focus on everything. It can be difficult, but you need to be able to split your focus.

It is like space battle. Usually it's chaotic with fighters from both sides flying everywhere. While your chasing a fighter, an enemy fighter falls into your wake. If you do not pay attention to it, your fight could be ended real quickly. Besides, being a Jedi, the force should help you focus on many targets and the environment. That is advantage compared to the non-force sensitive people in this galaxy. But, in comparason, Wedge Antilles could probably best Luke in space combat any day," Mara told her. Paige nodded. Mara's lack of dry wit meant that something was bothering her, but she was hiding it well.

"What is wrong, Mara?" Paige asked.

"Nothing – just exhausted. No later then I get back from a mission to Bespin does Luke fling this on me. I just wanted to sleep. If my husband has no more tasks for me, I will be sleeping," Mara replied. She turned around to walk away when two cloaked men walked from around the side of the temple.

"What now?" Mara groaned. Paige stood beside her, lightsaber still in her hands, preparing for anything.

"Master Skywalker, I am Hexor Varell. Beside me is a friend of mine who is strong in the force and though, skilled, should be trained as a Jedi. I am sorry if I am inconvieniencing you." The man on the right said. Luke walked out of the temple, apparently aware of the men who had arrived.

"Indeed, sir. A potential Jedi is always welcome. What is your name, sir?" Mara asked the man on the left.

"Mara Jade Skywalker, and Luke, Son of Vader, let me introduce to you, my friend, Sorth'raw'nerudo – the Son of Thrawn.


	3. Chapter 2: The Proposal

2.

"The _Son of Thrawn? _I…how…"Mara studdered. The force reached out and told her that it was true – that the son of the Grand Admiral was indeed in front of her.

"It's a long story. I was born ten years _prior _to the destruction of the Death Star over this planet. My father was only a Captain at the time and my mother was a mole on Csilla for the man…" the young man started. Luke seemed perplexed, and not to mention – confused.

"You look like you are only in your twenties! It seems impossible for you to be thirty-three!" Luke frowned. "But then again, maybe chiss aging is different then humans."

"No, it is the same, Master Skywalker. Our life expectancy is the same and the aging process is the same as well. It is all part of my tale, which suffice to say, for now, it involves being frozen in carbonite for ten years." The youthful chiss said. Mara's eyes narrowed.

"Ten years? I never heard of anyone living that long in carbonite," Mara exclaimed. The kid chuckled.

"None were force sensitive as I was. That is also the reason I am not permanently blind. But, enough of this – for now. My official name is Sorth'raw'nerudo, as my friend Hexor told you. My core name is Thrawn as you could decern for yourself, but I go by Sorth – my root name – to keep things easy for people. I have helped you before," Sorth told them, officially introducing himself. Mara and Luke nodded politly, but also looked perplexed.

"You don't seem familiar to me…" Mara remarked. "And I tend to recognize familiar faces. So, I don't know what you are talking about, Sorth."

"Well, you never actually saw me. Think back to a while ago, when you were contacted by Niruaan about the discovery of the Outbound Project. During the discovery, you were attacked by a warring nation and had help from an unknown source. You _assumed _that it was a clone of my father behind the help. I know – I had a report of your official stance. The truth is, you destroyed the only clone of my father. I was the one behind the aiding forces," Sorth told her.

"Ahh…I see. And how do you know of our 'official' stance? We never told anyone…" Luke replied, a little stimmied that someone would over hear their conversation. It was at this point that Paige politly bowed out of the conversation with Jaden Corr also turning away from this conversation.

"Ahh, yes, I am not surprised you forgot me, Skywalker. You see, I bonded with you when you were Lord Skywalker working for the Reborn Emperor. It was through this bond, which never severed, that I heard your thoughts and conclusion about the events," Hexor replied, stepping forward. Luke looked over to the man. His eyes narrowed, and then he nodded.

"I thought the name was familiar. But we had worked so little together and it was at the end of my stint as the Emperor's pawn. I am surprised a bond formed that easily. That would mean that you are force sensitive…?" Luke replied. Mara looked over towards him then back at Hexor before a familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Masters Skywalker and Jade-Skywalker! How pleasant that you are outside. A beautiful day on Yavin 4 it is." It was the raspy voice of Prince Trieste. They turned around.

"Trieste, it should be known that you need permission from the traffic controller to land at the Academy. And you haven't. The landing beacons were not lit." Luke said sharply to the hidious man in front of him. The arrogant prince laughed.

"Of Course, I did. I believe it was Jedi Horn who took my call. Maybe you should really talk to that man about policies. Besides, I have come a long way from Carasfer and – what?" Triest stopped staring at Sorth whose eyes had narrowed at the name of his planet.

"Err…it is nothing," Sorth lied to the man. Luke and Mara could sense that he wasn't being truthful and that a controlled anger poured forth from the young Chiss

"Indeed, Alien, indeed. Anyways, like I was saying before this young Jedi interrupted me, I have traveled a long way from Carasfer and wish to talk to Miss Storrs. It is of a matter of some importance," the prince sneered. Luke sighed. He could feel the tension building in the air. Something in Sorth's past was bothering him, but Sorth seemed to not want to reveal it.

"And the importance?" Luke asked. He never liked the man, and got a feeling that Trieste wasn't what he seemed. Trieste smirked.   
"It is of a personal matter, Skywalker. I prefer to talk only to her about it," Trieste hissed. Luke shook his head at the man's rudeness. Mara stepped forward.

"Prince Trieste, we have a right to know what was so important that you had to bypass our landing protocols. I know you didn't call into Horn. I read the lie like a book. If you do not want to be taken for in depth questioning, you will answer us!" Mara glared, her green eyes seemingly shooting lightning bolts at the man. Luke raised a hand to calm her down. Trieste's eyes flashed in kind.

"I am sorry Jade Skywalker, for my earlier rudeness. Lord Veridian sent me here on my request. You see, I have taken a liking for the young Jedi and I wish to discuss a more permanent – _what is it, Alien?_" Trieste hissed. Sorth had sneered at the name Veridian.

"My name is not Alien, Sir," This caused a small chuckle from Hexor. But looking at Trieste's face, he stopped. "But since would prefer to not give my name, you can simply call me 'sir' if you choose to address me. But If I recall isn't Lord Veridian something of a…anomoly…?"

"Do not talk about the Lord King like that, 'Sir'. An anomoly, pfff…he is perfect the way he is. As I was say – what now, man?" Trieste sneered. The wind of Yavin 4 blew a slight breeze. Clearly Sorth was out to pester the prince. This time he had cleared his throat.

"I was reading into the notes of your last statements. You mentioned that a permanent position was open on Carasfer. Would that be as rebel leader?" Sorth suggested. This seemed to make Trieste flicker with emotion.

"I don't know what you are talking, about, _sir_. And I do not like your implications. If you must know, I came here to ask Paige to marry me. The permanent position is as my princess and eventually Queen of Carasfer. I want to bring Carasfer to a familial unit – bloodlines through generation, unlike the current situation where Lord Veridian is just a mentor," Trieste said. Luke stared and Mara gasped. Sorth laughed. Now all faces were on him.

"Marry you? You look like a landspeeder ran over you. Forgive me when I say that you are barking up the wrong tree," Sorth bellowed in his laughter. Trieste growled and leaped at the young Chiss. In literally three seconds, a strong gray arm threw him back. Everyone noticed it as a Noghri. Sorth was still laughing. Trieste was now pinned by the alien.

"Farkain, you may release him," Sorth ordered. The Noghri got up and bowed, not saying anything. He walked over to Sorth's side. Trieste got up. He looked like he was about to grab his blaster and shoot the young man, but had decided against it.

"Chiss, I do not know what you have against me. If you were on Carasfer, you would be serverly punished for that, as well as your bodyguard. If I were the Lord King, I would be requesting your hide for your crimes, but as I am not, I will give you mercy. So do not cross me again, whelp," The man growled threateningly. Sorth grinned. Hexor grinned beside him. The Noghri stood there emotionless.

Luke breathed. Either something was bothering Sorth or this was Sorth's normal personality. He hoped it wasn't the latter, as the latter seemed an easy way to drive him to the dark side. _And his comment about a rebellion…?_ Luke thought.

"Prince Trieste, as you said, this is matter you need to discuss with Miss Storrs. On the otherhand, I cannot endorse this course of action," Luke told him. He knew that Trieste wouldn't care about his feelings or endorsements, but Luke felt like he needed it in the open.

"Begging your pardon, Master Skywalker, but I don't give a care, personally. I am not asking Mara to marry me or your mysterious non-existant daughter for marriage. I do not need your permission. And if I were you, Chiss, I would hold your tounge," Trieste barked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Paige walked out at this time. She had felt the turmoil and knew from Luke's aura of protection, that it was targeting her. She had come to investigate and seeing the Prince of Carasfer, she groaned.

"Ahh, Miss Storrs. Excellent. Let us leave this group. We have something we need to discuss," Trieste replied. Paige groaned louder, but she knew, it was only her who could end this crisis.

Luke, Mara, Hexor, Sorth and the Noghri stood around a room. Luke and Mara stood at the head of the group and turned to talk with the rest.

"Farkain, you may remain with us. I know of the Noghri's intense duty to protect their friends. Sorth and Hexor, we wish to see the extent of your training. The first part of the task is an obstical course that will test your abilities to manipulate the force. It will test your ability of the core force powers – Force Telekinisis – Push, Pull, lift- and Force enhancments such as speed and Jumping. After the obstical course, we will test your combat skills with a lightsaber. The combat scenario will be discussed when you finish the course. Sorth, you will come with me, while Hexor, you will go with Mara," Luke told them. They both acknowledged and walked off with each respective master.

Trieste and Paige walked soundlessly around the jungle trails. Usually very dangerous to non-force-sensitives, with Paige around, it lessened the danger for Trieste. Paige tried to hold back a sour face.

"That insolent Chiss boy needs to learn to hold his tounge. He was deliberatly provoking me to attack so his Noghri could make me a fool. If he were on my planet, he would be punished for his insolence. Still, there is something familiar about the boy…" he told Paige. Paige was cheering on the inside. The foliage around them seemed to be hostile towards Trieste as well, batting at his face. He constantly had to clear webs and other gunk off of him. Paige seemed spotless. Then again, she was using the force to hold nature's trash off of her.

"Yes well, he is not on your planet, so you have no jurisdiction here. If he ever goes to Carasfer, I am sure he would remember it. But, you came to see me. Let us get to the point," Paige replied. Trieste looked at her with a look that told her that something dirty just flashed into his mind. She shuddered and hoped he wouldn't say what he was thinking out loud. He chuckled, but luckily didn't reveal his thought.

"Always want it out in the open. Anyways, Ruling a kingdom for one person is not easy, and Lord Veridian shows the stress. I help him, but it seems like he tries too much – similar to Luke's personality. But what we need is help. Rather, what I want is help – Ruling the planet when Veridian dies. I want to change the political system to a familial society – with the ruling party being future generations of my bloodline. And I want you to be my queen. I want you to marry me." Trieste told her, his crooked jaw closing in afterthought. Paige looked at him in utter shock.

"N…n…no, NO. I will not marry you. I am sorry, Trieste, but I do not want you or the position you offer. To rule a planet is impossible for a Jedi Knight. The power it wields corrupts and it leads down paths that I wish to not want to go. I am sorry. Someone else will have to help rule Carasfer when your mentor dies," Paige said with conviction and a little fear. She was worried about what the Prince would do with the rejection.

His hand came up in an aggressive strike…


	4. Chapter 3: A friendship formed

Sorry for the loooooooong wait. This chapter was actually completed a while ago…

3.

…which never landed. Instead, he flew backwards, hitting a tree and collapsing. He didn't go unconscious but he was hurt. Paige knew it wasn't her and the voice she heard next wasn't whom she expected. She had expected a Skywalker or Jaden.

"You son of a sith! What makes you think you can strike a Jedi? I don't believe you have an adequate excuse; other then she turned your propsal down. Take it like a man, and do not hit her!" The voice boomed. She recognized the voice as the Chiss Sorth. Trieste got up and sneered.

"You Jedi Scum. How dare you speak to me in that way? Do you even know the power I wield?" He growled. The Chiss laughed.

"The Power you wield? I want to see you try it. Your whole fleet that your people own can't even take on Coruscant's fleet. Trieste the Almighty. How about Trieste the Awful? Why don't you just go home to the vaunted Lord King Veridian. He seems to be about the only person who likes you," Sorth hissed back. "But, I could have fun wiping out your force in war. Your choice."

Trieste scowled. He seemed like he was about to retort and then decided to be silent. Like he was about to reveal a secret.

"Fine, but you will regret it, Paige Storrs. You will regret that you turned me down, Jedi. And _You…_There is more to you then meets the eye…ahh, I know who you are now, Sorth'raw'nerudo. Yess, then this makes too much sense. Well, then, Sorth, someday, I will have the pleasure of making you regret ever crossing me. So long, children," Trieste walked back towards the main temple, stumbling and making a fool of himself. Paige laughed and Sorth smiled.

Paige looked to the young Chiss beside her.

"I thought you had to do a little show-and-tell…?" Paige asked. Sorth smiled.

"I finished it before I came this way. Well, at least the obstical course. Master Skywalker was impressed. Said I have a future in mind affecting force powers. It seemed Master Horn was pleased at that assessment," Sorth said.

"Well, that makes sense. Master Horn is strong in mind tricks and force asorption. As you will notice, Sorth, Jedi have specialized strengths. Take what we know about Obi-wan – he was good at reading others emotions and using them to change ones disposition from unfriendly to friendly or whatever. His nickname was 'the Negotiator'. Others, like Anakin and Luke Skywalker, had strengths with combat and telekenisis. My main strengths in the force are healing, like our resident Mon Calimari, and energy asorption, like Anakin Skywalkers ability to do that. And of course, I am a good lightsaber artist. But I work with a more defensive ground then an offensive one," Paige told the youth. "And it makes sense that your mind is more powerful, in retrospect of who your father was. Did he name another power you can use well?"

Sorth seemed a little taken aback at her analysis of the situation. He laughed.

"Investigation. I know it sounds a little strange – that I have a power to easily investigate and analyze problems – but it seems like in the old days that even the Jedi had there own investigative force, and I don't mean like a whole obvious situations, but tiny details that may solve a murder. Basically, I am a tracker and an analist. Like Kyle Katarn," Sorth replied. Paige nodded, and peered at the sun as it was starting to set. They would soon be in the orange glow of Yavin.

"Yes…it makes a lot of sense. From what we know of the Grand Admiral through Mara Jade and other sources, it was your fathers investigative and analytical mind that set him above the rest. Mara told us that of all the Grand Admiral's, Thrawn was the most efficient and deadly, because of his strength of analyzing a situation and employing it to the best possible use," Paige said. Sorth chuckled.

"Well, it looks like you are good in that regard also, ha ha." Sorth told her. Paige smiled.

"Yes, it seems like I do. I am sorry for the surprise earlier. I probably could have prevented the situation, myself. Not that I don't appreciate it. I also expected someone else, like Barro Narr, my Nikto friend. He seems to be extremly protective of me. How did you know where to find me anyways?" Paige asked. Sorth smiled at the lovely raven-haired girl. An orange tint was starting to permeate the atmosphere.

"Tracking. Luke and Mara felt turmoil with in you, a long time before the close-attack came. I did, too, as a matter of fact. When I finished the obstical course, they asked that I come and investigate. I didn't know exactly where to find you, but the force told me which path in the Jungle to come down. And I found you. Oh, and I did meet your Nikto friend. He was trying to find you, felt the turmoil also. He was failing miserably. I would have told him, but then I heard more urgency in the force. I don't know if he followed me, but since he is not here, probably not."

They looked at eachother and both cracked up. Man, both were talking a mile a minute. It seemed like they were going to be quick friends. Suddenly, they heard a sharp roar of the engines and a shuttle blasted over the forest. By the tell tale looks, it was Trieste. They had wondered what took them so long to leave, until they registered a Z-95 taking off afterwards a few minutes later.

"Something must have happened," Paige observed. "I think though, we should stay away. We may be a fifth wheel at this point. Plus I want to continue walking along the path. The oldest temple we have discovered is out this way. I sometimes like to go to the top and just relax. You are welcome to join me."

"I thank you for the invitation. I agree that we should stay out of it, unless we are called back. The temple does seem relaxing. I will join you," Sorth replied. The walked together, the foliage whisping back into his face. In silence they reached the temple and walked up the stairs to the summit of the temple. Paige sat down cross-legged. Sorth approached the edge and stared out into space. Paige heard him make a sigh. Then:

"I think our Jedi friend failed in whatever she was trying to do. It's coming in," Sorth said. Paige, without opening her eyes, could feel the presence of Jaden Corr and a slight acknowledment of their presence on the Temple.

"It's my old master, Jaden. She wishes us hi." Paige replied. Sorth chuckled lightly then was quiet for a while.

"Sorth, where are you from?" Paige asked. Sorth jumped slightly at the voice.

"Csilla…at least that is where I was born and lived for ten years until my mother and I were banished for the crimes of my father. Chiss do not forgive easily," Sorth replied. "But, after a few years of searching for my father, we settled on Carasfer."  
Paige glanced at him at the mention of the planet's name.

"Carasfer? That is where Trieste is from! He said he knew you…did you meet him?" Paige asked him. Sorth shook his head.

"No. I think he came after my encasment in Carbonite. He probably came after me after Hexor freed me from it," Sorth replied distantly. She could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"I am sorry for all of these questions, but why were you encased in carbonite?" Paige asked, hoping for more. Sorth sighed.

"I don't mind the question, Paige. But, forgive me if I do not answer this question yet. I do not feel comfortable," Sorth replied. Paige quickly apologized and it seemed to Sorth that she felt bad that she made him feel uncomforatble. He could feel the sadness and the pain. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"It's ok. I didn't mean I was uncomfortable with you. I meant talking about why I was placed in carbonite. It was a tough situation for my people and me and the situation is still not good. But with the current Carasfer Goverment applying for representation in the Republic Senate, I don't know if helping them would be a good idea. It makes me feel uncomfortable when I think of the problems of the native Carasferians," Sorth gently explained. She leaned into his arms, seeming to take comfort in his presence.

"I am sorry, Sorth. For you, and your people. I was just feeling a little uncomfortable with this whole day. I mean, Trieste asks me to marry him. He should have realized that I couldn't stand him. And then, when I finally find comfort with you, someone I barely know, which for me, is kinda weird all in itself, I felt like I was pushing you away with my questions," Paige replied. "There is something about you that is relaxing. Maybe it is because you 'rescued' me today, but I don't know. But I see us becoming great friends."

"I am sorry, myself, if that is how I made you feel – that you were pushing me away. I think one of the reasons why I do not want to talk about the problems of my world is because I have been a fugitive from Carasfer for many years. I miss my home, but I know if I go back, I will be arrested, and imprisoned. Maybe even re-encased in carbonite. And I do not want that." Sorth told her. Paige looked at him sadly, but also with a look that told him that she was worried about whom he was.

"Don't worry, Paige. I am not some sort of criminal of Carasfer, at least, not with any crime that would punish me in the Republic. I was a target of fear and prejudice. Not for anything I had done, so I will not bring you any harm," Sorth comforted her. She smiled sadly, but the worry in her eyes disappeard. "Hey, it is a beautiful night, and a beautiful area up here. Why don't we do a little sparring? I think that it would be good for us right now."

"You know what, Sorth, the night is young. I think I would love to spar with you," Paige replied. Sorth got up, as did Paige. Sorth lifted his hand up.

"Farkain," He called. Paige was a little startled when down in the foliage, a Noghri stepped out of the bushes. It stared at Sorth with glassy, bulbous eyes.

"Yess, Son of Thrawn?" The creature spoke up in a gravelly voice, almost sounding like a purring cat.

"Paige and I are going to spar. I just didn't want to alarm you," Sorth called down. The creature bowed and slinked back into the woods. "Alright, It is all set."

Paige smiled as she pulled her saber off of her belt. Sorth pulled his two identical lightsabers.

"Training setting. Minor burn only," Sorth told her. Paige nodded and adjusted a button on her lightsaber. At the same time, they ignited their lightsabers. Paige's double blade glowed orange while Sorth's blades glowed green. They circled around eachother, neither wanting to attack first. Sorth knew that Paige had said that she had been a defensive fighter. Sorth'raw'nerudo leaped into the air towards Paige who barely caught the two sabers on her blades. She reposted with the other blade and a green blade quickly parried it. Paige noticed something was odd about his blades, but it was not the time to enquire it. In fact, her noticing took so much time, that she was barely able to block the overhand strike. She squared a light kick into him and pushed herself away, landing on the otherside of the temple. Sorth smirked. He again leaped like he had before, and she set herself for the block, but at the last second, he twisted around and landed in a squatting position. He went for a leg shot, and barely grazed her as she attempted to get out of the way. She twisted her doublebladed lightsaber around in her hands and brought the blade down, to find him not where he had been. Quicker then she had apparently seen, he was across the otherside of the temple.

"Jeez, Sorth. I –" She was cut off by the sound of cheering from below. She looked down to see students cheering her on. Or were they cheering for Sorth? She didn't know, but a sudden gasp told her to look towards Sorth. She did, and noticed his sabers coming for a pincer strike. She blocked the right quickly, but was struck in the side by the blade in his left. He quickly disengaged the lightsabers. She gasped at the pain as she shut of hers. As the pain grew, she noticed the cheering people _disappear_. She then realized what happened.

"You are such a cheater, Sorth!" Paige was angry. The mind trick had worked on her. At least, Sorth was nice enough to make them gasp in warning.

"Really? Mind explaing how? I have been a Jedi for a shorter time then you but I even know that distractions happen. I could have other images form in your mind, but I decided on a lightly distracting one. In fact, if you had just thrown a stab at my chest, you would have won this bout. Remember, Paige, you musn't be distracted. If this was a real fight, you would have lost." Sorth told her. Though the words were different, the meaning mimiked that of Mara's. She sighed and let the force calm her down. Sorth was right. It wasn't cheating; it was using his resources. "And the trick only works if you let it in. I think you were too relaxed in this fight. You didn't expect a distraction in that manner. If it was a real student walking through the woods, you would probably have ignored it, even if Luke and Mara were talking about naughty things at the base of the temple, you would have blocked it. But you were not prepared for a whole group of oogling students."

Out of the corner of Paige's eyes, she noticed Corran Horn walk out of the woods.

"Is this a trick as well, Sorth'raw'nerudo?" Paige asked, using his full name in mock-anger.

"No. He's really Corran Horn. My next test may be ready. I don't know," Sorth responded in mock-defence. They both laughed until Corran made it to the top of the temple. They straightened up when he arrived.

"Well, Sorth that was an impressive display," Corran said, matter-of-factly.

"You saw that?" Sorth asked. Corran grinned, obviously estatic at what he saw.

"I did, well, I did after I allowed myself to. You see, I could see duel from my post at the temple, as did other students. Luke and Mara were dealing with another crisis, so I calmed the alarmed students and came out here. I knew Sorth came this way, but I didn't know if you two would be dueling for fun. It's something not many people do when they first meet. Anyways, just incase, it was possible that you were hostile; I blocked my mind so I wouldn't be discovered. I could then sense power eminating from you, power I recognized that eminated from myself when I used a mind affecting power. I also didn't sense hostility in it, so I allowed myself to observe what image you were showing her. Through the trees, I noticed effect and the distraction you created. I was impressed. Good Job. Paige, Sorth was right – I heard his conversation with you. Distraction is the bane of a duel. Even if these were true students, you can't be distracted. But still, it was a good recovery," Corran told her.

"I understand, Master." Paige said while Sorth muttered thanks. Sorth straigtened up and looked to the elder Jedi.

"The Crisis you mentioned – what is it?" Sorth asked solemly.

"Jedi Knight Barro Narr was found injured on the path towards the temple an hour or so ago. We suspect Trieste injured him in his anger, but he has no physical wounds, so Jaden Corr had tried to immobilize his vessel in space in order to be able to question the man. Unfortunately, the deranged prince escaped before she got into targeting range. Barro Narr is still unconscious from the attack." Corran replied, instantly getting a spike of worry flowing from Paige's emotions.

"Can I see Barro?" Paige asked Master Horn. Horn looked at her with sympathy.

"Unfortunatly, Cilgal has issued a full lockdown for students while she runs diagnosis's. If she is unsuccessful, she may send him to Coruscant for treatment of injuries. Master Skywalker is on the long-range communicator now with President Organa-Solo. We won't know Carasfer's response for a little while," Corran replied. "But, in light of your friendship with Knight Barro, I think we can make a possible exception. Oh, and by the way, tell the Noghri that killing the Harkare was brilliant."

"Thanks, Master Horn. We will be along in a few minutes," Paige said, bowing to Corran. Corran saluted back and left the temple summit, heading back towards the main temple. Paige and Sorth looked at eachother and sighed. They followed shortly after the Corellian Jedi and collected Farkain in the process. Sorth looked over at Farkain.

"Corran said good Job hunting the Harkare," The Noghri stared, seemingly analyzing mistakes. Sorth smiled. "Don't worry, Farkain. He's a jedi. He probably sensed the Harkare first and then saw you pounce on it. You may have even surprised him."

That seemed to get the Noghri out its drooping. It walked beside Sorth, eyeing Paige every once in a while.

"Doesn't talk much does he?" Paige asked. Sorth laughed.

"Not many Noghri do. Its part of their hunting tradition – silence. When he is on our ship, the Black Storm, he talks a little more. He knows that there are no threats in the ship – at least after he fully inspects it. I appreciate him being around." Sorth said. Paige nodded somberly. She was obviously in deep thought about her Nikkto friend and they walked the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
